


The Dawn of the Wolf Dragon

by Bethan_jackman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethan_jackman/pseuds/Bethan_jackman
Summary: With the army of the dead approaching, Jon and Daenarys arrive in the North to discover new alliances and revelations which will shape the wars to come.Slightly AU but mostly canon





	1. Chapter 1

The Dawn of the Wolf Dragon

Summary: My take on the events of Season 8, some things may seem a little AU.

 

Arya

 

Sleet fell heavy and wet upon their leathers as she swung her tourney sword again and again at little Lyanna Mormont, who despite her size fought with strength and speed. Every blow Arya swung was met with the wooden shield and occasionally Arya would receive a sharp jab to the ribs.

“Good” She shouted over the hubbub of noise in Winterfell’s courtyard. “But your footwork is too obvious, switch it up, don’t forget to pivot.” The little bear faltered for a second and Arya had her on her back.

“You’re getting better” Arya said smiling helping the lady up. “I heard stories of your mother, the fearsome bear.”

Lyanna smiled “Yes even my father feared her, she fought bravely, she died in battle how she would have wanted”

“When we have dealt with the dead we shall march south and avenge her” Arya said, “I promise”

Lyanna nodded her eyes cold, the sweat on her face freezing, her dark hair soaking wet. “I’ll have their heads on spikes”. The two girls laughed loudly, since Arya had arrived at Winterfell she had been tasked with training the bear cub for battle along with some of the other young girls of the north. Lyanna Mormont was by far the bravest, even at age ten she was a fearsome leader and silenced most of the northern lords with her speeches and cutting words. Sansa had told her how she had reduced their brother to tremors when he asked for her men. She was a loyal girl and reminded Arya of her younger self when she took to the road all those years ago.

“Lady Stark” She heard the name being called and cringed, she hated it but she had no other title and so Lady Stark had been her fate. Lord Glover strode across the yard and bowed to them both. “Your Lady Sister would like a word”

Arya nodded “Thank you, tell her I will be there shortly I must change out of my wet clothes.”

“As you wish Lady Stark” He bowed again and then turned to Lyanna “Lady Mormont”

Twenty minutes later Arya entered her sister’s solar. It was a shock to the temperature compared to the iron cold of the courtyard. Her sister sat at the wooden desk papers spread out in front of her.

“How was training?” She asked not looking up.

“Good, productive, Lyanna Mormont is ferocious, she will lead her men well.”. Arya took the seat opposite her. The two remaining Stark sister’s polar opposites but Stark’s all the same. “What do you need?”

Sansa finally looked up “Jon, I mean the King, arrived in White harbour in two days, Daenarys Targaryens armies are already there with Brienne. I need you to meet them and escort the King and the Queen to Winterfell, Jon wants to send a message across the north of strong allegiance, and house Stark must protect them as the Dragon queen has many enemies.” Arya mulled this over “This is a job for the Lord commander of the household guard” She said.

Sansa smiled “Well we don’t have one of those and Jon and I both think that it is high time we fill the position.” She stood and drew a badge from her pocket, one Arya had seen on Jorrey once. A dire wolf with a sword and a spear through it. “Arya of house Stark, I name you Lady Commander of the household guard.”

Arya grinned pride swelling her and then she remembered her duty. She stood unsheathed needle and knelt. “I Arya of house Stark do swear to defend the King of the North and the Lady of Winterfell from harm, to guard their secrets, to offer counsel and silence from this day until my last day. I swear this by the old gods and the new”

Sansa smiled at her sister. “So, choose 10 men, or women and ride south to White Harbour, meet the contingents from the dragon queen’s armies and meet our brother of his damned boat. Hopefully the south hasn’t clouded his senses too much.”

“I don’t the south has anything to do with it” Arya said sheathing needle. “They say she’s a great beauty, and well, we know what men do when they are in love”

“You think he loves her? Little finger though he wanted to marry her. I must say it would make a good alliance”

Arya laughed “Jon? Marry? In love? I can’t imagine it really, he’s too consumed with the army of the dead, but I will let you know when I see them for myself. I for one am looking forward to meeting the dragons.”

It was true never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would ever see a dragon and now three flew to Winterfell. Dothraki screamers rode towards Winterfell and the unsullied. Despite the northern concern over the imminent arrival of the Targaryen queen, she trusted Jon and if he trusted this queen then she would too.

“I would ride as soon as possible. Lord Manderley will meet you there”

“Of course, I will gather some companions.”

She turned to leave but her sister called out to her “Arya, please be safe”

She gave a mock bow “Of course sister” and left the room.

 

She found him in the armoury, hammering away at dragon glass weapons for it had been sent a week previously. When Arya entered Gendry stopped hammering and turned to her. “Nice badge” He noted pointing to it pinned proudly to her chest.

“I am Lady commander of the household guard now” She said smirking.

“That sounds fancy, well done you deserve it.”

“Come on were going on a trip” She said throwing a saddle at him.

“But we just got here, where are we going?” “White harbour to pick up my brother, the Queen needs protecting on the King’s road. So, I was entrusted to lead the expedition, and you shall be my right hand man Gendry Waters, plus we have catching up to do”

He smiled kindly “Of course My Lady, who else is coming.?” “Tommen, Warwick, Jerrys, Tormund Giants bane, Ed the lord commander of the nights watch and some of his crows, should be fun! We leave in 10 minutes saddle up” She strode quickly out of the small room and crossed to where the 10 men stood.

“What I want to know” Tormund said looking down at Arya. “Is how the fuck did someone so small end up the commander of the bloody household guard. I reckon I could break you in half with one hand”

“Careful Giantsbane” Gendry said walking up behind her “This one killed off a whole house for murdering her brother and mother. She has a very particular set of skills” He winked at her as she climbed on her horse, covering her leather breaches which had knives strapped down the sides with her fur cloak.

“And she beat Brienne of Tarth in training” Warwick said. “You should have seen it” Tormund turned to Arya his face in disbelief. “You beat that golden-haired beauty?”

Arya shrugged “It’s not all about brute strength, now come on it’s a two-day ride and its getting dark”

She kicked her horse and galloped off, sleet and ice spraying the men behind her.

 

They rode through the night for the snow had stopped and then when daylight broke Arya stopped in a wooded clearing where they made a small fire and cooked off some venison sausages.

“SO” Arya said her mouth full of food “Tormund and Gendry you have met the Targaryen queen, what is she like can we trust her?”

They both looked at each other and nodded. “I would never not trust her after what happened beyond the wall, we owe her our lives, we owe Jon our lives. We were surrounded by 100,000 of them” Tormund began. “I looked at your brother and we both knew that at that moment we would surely die and then suddenly out of nowhere fucking flames as tall as trees came down from the heavens and there she was the smallest woman I had ever seen, smaller than you, riding on the back of this beast. She had saved us all, she refused to leave, it was only until Jon got dragged underwater that we shouted for her to go. But like the undead god he is he came back. She had already told her armies to prepare for the war against the dead and she sat. I’ve never seen anyone with that much vigil. She sat by Jon’s side as he lay there frozen, she did not eat or drink, she just sat waiting for him to come back. She has command over two dragons, she has command over 50 thousand men and yet she is not cruel or bitter, she has a good heart and your brother is besotted with her, I don’t blame him, not my type but have you ever seen hair so silver, or eyes so violet?”

“I agree with Tormund” Ed said, “I’ve never met her, but if Jon trusts her then I do to, if he says she’s the queen we follow then that is that, I don’t care what her father did, she is a woman who has achieved the impossible and if Jon who has defied the very nature we live in trusts her I do to”

Arya looked to Gendry and he nodded in agreement “We sent that raven expecting her not to come not to risk it, but she came and she brought them back, she saves people from monsters just like Jon. If they are the leaders to lead us into the long night then I am okay with that.”

Arya nodded and chewed her food some more. “My sister believes that Jon wants to marry her.” Ed shrugged “He can do what he likes, it would make sense I guess, but Jon isn’t the marrying type, he’s been in love before”

Arya choked on her food “What? I thought you couldn’t take a wife in the nights watch”

“I didn’t say he married a woman I said he loved a woman. A wildling”

Tormund nodded sadly “Aye, she was part of my clan, but in the free folk’s eyes they were married. We have no ceremony you see unlike you southern fuckers; the rule is that if a man steals a woman from her clan and beds her and lives then they are man and wife and that is what Jon did. He stole Ygritte he lay with her on many occasion and he lived. He loved her and she loved him” Arya stared “What happened to her, what was she like”

“She was a fierce warrior, a brilliant archer, hair as red as fire she was a good woman, she plunged 4 arrows into Jon when he went back to the nights watch and then the little crow plunged an arrow through her.”

Ed looked confused “The little crow?”

Tormund nodded “You know, the boy who betrayed Jon”

Ed’s face went dark. “Olly, little fucker”

“I saw it happen, I saw Jon grab her and cradle her until she died in his arms and then that little fucker who killed my best fighter plunged a dagger through his lord commanders heart. What a bad idea”

Arya had been told the story. Jon had died. He had been dead for a day until a red woman brought him back.

“What happened to the betrayers?” Arya asked.

“Jon hung em” Ed said. “He hung em and gave the cloak to me, he couldn’t stay there any longer, to be killed like that by your own men, the looks on their faces when he was resurrected, they shat themselves. We all knew not to cross Jon. He’s a patient man your brother but if he has reason to lose his temper he does. And woe betide the men who get in his way. I remember Lord Janos”

Arya frowned “Janos, of the King’s guard?” “Aye he was sent to take the black bald-headed cunt. It was Jon’s third day as Lord Commander, and he told Janos he was going to the shadow tower to man it. Janos didn’t like that told Jon he could stick his command up his arse.”

Arya raised her eyebrows letting out a laugh.

“Jon gave him a chance, told him are you refusing an order from your lord commander? Janos stuck to his guns, so Jon dragged him to the block. Janos pleaded and pleaded the fucker but his head came off in once clean sweep, all of us knew not to cross Jon after that, all of us bar the cunts who drive daggers in his heart. But they are dead now. He will still be the best Lord Commander I have ever served, best fucking swordsman in the whole of Westeros I reckon. He’s seen and dealt with a lot of shit your brother and I respect him for that. When we were told he was King in the North, I knew that was his destiny, he should rule and lead, he was wasted at the wall. When was the last time you saw him?”

Arya smiled fondly at the memory. “When he gave me my sword right before he left for the wall.” She tapped needle by her side. “He gave it to me and told me to stick em with the pointy end”

Their laughter ricocheted off the small clearing into the lightening winter day.

 

White harbour was alive with people when they arrived, fisherman bringing in the morning’s catch, market men breaking ice and clearing the heavy snow. Children wrapped in woollen blankets ran across the salty snow and horns sounded for the arrival of ships. Brienne of Tarth was waiting for them at the mer-fountain, her squire and Lord Manderley at her side, his white hair matching the colour of the snow.

Arya dismounted as Brienne greeted her with a bow “Lady Commander, I trust your journey was pleasant.” “We rode hard Lady Brienne we made good time.” “Lady Stark” Lord Manderley bowed.

“That is my Sister Lord Manderley, I am Lady Commander of the household guard. I have come with bannermen and allies to escort The King and the Queen back to Winterfell, I trust the Targaryen’s Armies have arrived safely?”

“Aye Lady Commander, they are being housed in my great hall while they replenish, they shall meet us at the docks, when the King returns.”

“Good and any word of the Lannister army?” She asked.

The old man shrugged “No, and the Targaryen army did not meet them on the King’s road., we have heard nothing, a raven has been sent to Jamie Lannister questioning their obvious absence re affirming that if this truce is broken, then we shall destroy the Lannister’s very quickly.” “Good, I would like to meet with the head of the Dothraki army and the head of the unsullied also to discuss the Queen’s transportation, I know my brother is keen to have them ride together, the King’s road is perilous and I am sure that she would stand out among us northerners.”

“Aye, let us go to the castle, you can replenish and discuss this.”

The walls of new castle were tinged green and smelt of salt and fish. The great hall was 5 times the size of the one at Winterfell and tables and benches had been set up. Arya had been told that only the generals of the army were eating in the hall while the soldiers replenished horses and armour. Arya had never met two people more different.

“This is Moro, chief blood rider to the Khalasar and the Dothraki advisor to the Queen and this is Grey worm general of the unsullied, if I understand correctly his wife is the queen’s translator and closest advisor. He led the attack on Casterly Rock and Moro led the attack on the thorn road. This is Lady Commander Arya Stark” Manderley said slowly to them “Sister to the king of the north Jon Snow, she commands the Stark armies and their bannermen”

The man named Grey worm nodded fiercely. “Missandei, my wife, tells me King Snow is great warrior, and fearsome leader, if you are of his blood then must be great warrior also, you have the respect of the unsullied.”

Arya grinned she liked this man despite his broken common tongue. “I have heard many stories of the fearless unsullied, on behalf of house stark we thank you, we are proud to fight a side such a great army.” “You are as small as the Khaleesi” Moro grunted. “Khaleesi is great warrior, she is the unburnt. If King Snow has made you his general then the Dothraki see you as the Khaleesi of the north.” He bent his knee and laid his curved blade on his knee.

“Thankyou” Arya said, “But I am no Khaleesi, just a warrior”

“My mistake” Moro said.

“The ship arrives imminently. We must discuss the Queen’s movements. The road we will travel is dangerous, we must make sure she is protected.”

“She can ride Drogo” Grey worm said.

Arya frowned “What is Drogo?” She thought of the wheel house she had once ridden.

“Drogo is chief dragon” Grey worm said “He is the fiercest. We call him Dark Shadow”

“The King has insisted she ride aside him on horseback, to show allegiance” Arya pursued. “We are in the North, it is a hard place.”

Moro nodded “We shall ride first under the dragons. We shall scout, any enemy we will cut down like trees. We shall need one of your men to show us the way.”

“I will send you with Ed, he is the Lord Commander of the night’s watch.”

Moro looked apprehensive. “Is he good rider?” “He is the fastest in the North.”

Moro nodded and looked to Grey worm.

“The unsullied shall march behind, we shall defend the back from any enemies of the south.”

“It is settled then” Arya said. “Will the dragons fly with us?”

The men nodded “They will scout the skies; the Queen has trained them to only attack upon her command.”

“Who rides as part of the Targaryen household?” Arya asked.

“The queens hand Tyrion Lannister the small man” Moro grunted “Missandei the wife of Grey worm, Jorah the knight, Lord Varys, her spy. That is all”

“Thank you, I must change now, convey our plans to your men, the queen arrives in 30 minutes.” They both bowed and departed.

“Weird fuckers aren’t they” Manderley said in awe.

“I respect them they respect Jon as a King we must do the same with their Queen. It would be poor form if we forgot our manners. Will your people hold any threat to us riding through?” Manderley shook his head “No, and if they do I’m sure your entourage will get to them before I do.”

“Aye any man or woman or child who tries and attacks the king or queen shall have their throat cut, is that plain?” “Very plain my lady”

Arya smiled her best smile and returned to her men.


	2. Daenerys

Daenarys

The cloak made her look like a child, it was too large on her shoulder and the fur blew in her face. She could tell it amused Jon to see her so frustrated by a simple cloak which irritated her further but she felt the bite of cold when she had stood at the bow of the ship the lights of White harbour coming closer and closer so had asked Jon if she could borrow some furs as her own were doing nothing to keep out the icy cold.  
Dany had revelled in the chance to just be a girl in love on the ship. After the first night that Jon had visited her, they had spent most of their time together telling each other stories of their childhoods, sharing likes and dislikes. Jon disliked fancy clothing, too much heat and sand “It just gets fucking everywhere!” He had said one night while they lay in bed drinking wine. “In my boots and my breeches and my hair, I hate the stuff” She had laughed at him for so long that night. There were little politics to speak of they had planned most outcomes the first day so the remaining time they had snuck around like teenagers kissing and fucking in small corners and hide away holes. Jon had held her hair back when on one particularly rough night Dany had vomited into the chamber pot accosted by sea sickness.  
When they had felt guilty about being alone together for so long they ate with Tyrion, Missandei and Davos and had laughed and played cards and drank wine. The ship really had been a solace against the wars to come, and she feared she would not get quality time with Jon again. The landmass in front of her proved that, reality hit her in the face as hard as the cold winds. She feared that the love she had for the King of the North would be attacked as soon as she stepped foot on land. As her worries built and White harbour became more pronounced in winter gloom she felt big strong arms wrap around her and the bristle of a familiar beard brush her cheek.  
“Welcome to the North” He muttered in her ear. “The home of the brooding King in the north”   
“I can see why” Dany said, “Are you taught to brood as a child?”  
He laughed in her ear “Oh yes, it is the first lesson, before sword fighting” She felt him breath in her silver hair and hum happily. “You smell divine as always”  
She blushed “Thank you.”  
“Although” He said his voice turning serious “Jorah is right, we must hide your hair on the road, it stands outs”  
Dany sighed “I do not want to be the Queen that hides away” She said annoyed.  
“And you won’t you will be the queen who is clever and keeps herself safe”  
She cocked an eyebrow up at him “Says the man who took 6 men beyond the wall for a spot of Wight hunting”  
He gave her a scathing look. “ I never said I was clever but I don’t want you to be hurt”  
She laughed her breath coming out in clouds “Jon we are riding with two dragons, and 40 thousand men and a stark contingency, I’m more worried about your own men and they will be greatly outnumbered. “  
“There’s no need to worry about my men. I have appointed a new commander of my household guard. My men will not cross them”  
“Who is he?”  
Jon laughed “My sister Arya, it was Sansa’s idea, and Brienne of Tarth assured me it was an innovative idea. My little sister is very fierce and very good with a sword and a bow and poison I have been informed. She beat Brienne of Tarth in training. NO man will cross her, I trust her with my life”  
Dany smiled she was apprehensive about meeting Sansa the lady of Winterfell but felt more at ease about meeting the youngest Stark daughter, she had been told that she was very like Jon in looks and had always idolised the Targaryen warrior Visenya, Dany hoped that her dragons would win her over. As for the rest of the north she was walking blindly into the alliance, but she trusted Jon and they respected him.  
The boat bumped into the harbour and Daenarys saw a small contingency waiting for them. She was glad to see Moro and Grey worm and she saw Missandei beam at her lover. Next to them were some men she recognised. Tormund Giantsbane, a ginger giant who had been with Jon north of the wall and Gendry Waters the bastard of Robert Baratheon who had sent her the raven pleading for help. Next to them was a man dressed all in black a black heavy cloak shrouding his shoulders, he had a thin face which was just as battle scarred as Jon’s. In front of them must be Jon’s bannermen, the Stark Sigel blew in the salty wind. They wore steel armour and thick furs. At the front of the contingency was Brienne of Tarth a Large man with a white beard and a merman embossed onto his chest. Between them was a small girl no bigger than Dany herself. She wore dark leathers and a large fur. Around her waist was strapped a thin sword. It must be needle; the sword Jon had described that he had had made for the young girl before he left for the wall. On her chest shone a badge of a dire wold with an arrow and sword crossed. Her hair was dark like Jon’s and pulled back and her eyes grey, cold and calculating. Next to her stood the largest wolf Daenarys had ever seen. Its fur was white as snow and eyes blood red. This must be Ghost, Jon’s dire wolf.  
Jon helped Daenarys down form the steps and walked beside her down the galley. The wolf bounded towards them and it took all of Dany’s courage to remain stood and silent. Jon knelt to scruff his ears.  
“Hello boy” He muttered. She watched Jon step towards his sister. Dutifully she knelt before him but before her knee touched the ground he drew her up in his arms and hugged her tight. Dany smiled at the embrace. Arya was his favourite sibling. She could see a single tear escaping her eye amidst the fur.  
“You’ve got big” HE said as he set her down.  
She grinned “And you’ve got old, gods I’ve missed you, I can’t stand eating with Sansa much more!”  
Jon chuckled and then suddenly it was as if he remembered he was a king.  
“Arya, this is Queen Danaerys of house Targaryen. She is a guest of mine as are her armies, I trust Winterfell is prepared for them”  
The girl bowed swiftly “Your grace, I have already conversed with Grey worm and Moro about our transport to ensure your utmost safety. We have agreed that the Dothraki will ride ahead with Ed, Lord Commander of the nights watch and the unsullied will march behind, we shall ride hard I’m afraid as I do not wish to stop on the King’s road. We shall dine with Lord Manderley at New Castle and then ride at midday.”  
“Thank you, Lady Stark” Daenarys said but she saw the girls obvious discomfort at the name.  
“Please your grace, call me Arya”  
She smiled “Of course”  
The tall white man stepped forward “Your grace” He directed at Jon. “Welcome back, I trust your trip was successful.”  
“Very Lord Manderley thank you, if you don’t mind we shall dine quickly I am anxious to get on the road and get home, I must speak to Lady Sansa and catch her up with this alliance.”  
“Of course your Grace, we shall break the fast” Lord Manderley turned to Daenarys. “Welcome to the North your grace, your men have all been fed and watered, and your horses have been seen to”  
“Thank you Lord Manderley I appreciate such hospitality.”  
“If you will follow us to New Castle, it is a short distance” He pointed to the pale castle atop the hill. “We shall take the passageway, it is warmer”  
Daenarys was not convinced by this the Lord probably wanted to avoid the people who may try and kill her, she welcomed such men knowing that Rhaegar and Drogon flew high above them.  
She let Jon lead the way with Davos at his side and Tyrion fell into step beside her. “Welcome to the north, it is much warmer here than it is at Winterfell your grace” He said eyeing the cloak on her “Although it seems you have already been looked after. Be careful” He whispered, “IN the north an unmarried woman wearing another houses cloak is deemed as marriage.”  
Dany looked sideways at Tyrion “Would you prefer me to freeze?”  
“NO your grace, just be careful please remember my advice to you”  
She did remember, his words had offended her greatly, he had told her that a sexual relationship with Jon was inadvisable, that it would cloud her judgement, but Dany had berated Tyrion telling him that he had no right to interfere.  
Late at night whilst Jon slept by her side she had imagined a wedding, how politically it would work but also how happy she would be with this man by her side for the rest of her life., she had never loved anyone like she loved Jon Snow, it was an all-consuming love, it burned her entire core and when they made love it combusted forging the flames of love between them.

New castle was pale white stone and its walls were lined with old swords and shields. The Lords guards wore cloaks of blue green and instead of spears they carried tridents. They were brought to a large hall where she was sat beside Jon to the right of Lord Manderley. As she sat she felt Jon’s hands move to her thigh and squeeze it. He did not look at her but the touch calmed her from her irritation with Tyrion. She was given black bread, salted fish and sugared plums also a bowl of oats with honey. She welcomed the warmth of the food for already she felt the cold. All through the meal Jon’s hand never left her leg even though he was gaged in conversation with Lord Manderley. Next to her sat the Stark girl, she ate hungrily like the wolf. Once she gulped down some ale she wiped her mouth and turned to face her.  
“I only saw two dragons above us your grace may I ask the whereabout of the third?”  
Pain surged through Daenarys as reality came crashing around her. Jon’s head snapped around “Arya, now is not the time” He barked, but the girl studied Daenarys’ horror struck face.  
“I’m sorry” She whispered and said no more. The hand on her leg rubbed circles into her skin just like it had so many times on the ship. She took a breath and gulped down warmed wine.  
Once they had finished the food Arya pulled out a length of fur and suede.  
“To cover your hair your grace, my brother told me you intended to do so” She handed it to her.  
“Thankyou” Dany whispered and looked over to Missandei who rose to help her affix it to her cloak.   
Once it was fixed the hood pulled low over her face, it kept her head warm which she welcomed.  
“Well your grace I hope the gods bless your journey, safe travels and we shall meet you in four days when our armies are prepared.” Lord Manderley bowed and then shook Jon’s hand. He bowed to Daenarys “Your grace, welcome once more to the north, safe travels.”


	3. Sansa

Sansa

Sansa strode through to the courtyard, the sounds of horns echoed through Winterfell as the inhabitants scrambled to welcome their King and his guest. As the gates slowly began to rise and large shadow appeared above them. Sansa raised her head to the grey sky and her breath caught in her throat. It was a dragon. Large and scaly, its wings spanning the size of Winterfell. IN the frigid air, it screeched and circled the castle. Many people beside her screamed, Sansa wanted but she knew that Jon would have not brought the Queen and her Dragons here if he did not trust her.  
“They’re magnificent, aren’t they?” Samwell Tarly said pushing Bran’s chair to rest beside Sansa.  
Sansa nodded and focused her gaze on the gate. The sight which lay before her was intense, and unexpected. She was met with the red eyes of ghost, as white as the snow, next to him was another wolf, one she had not seen since she was a child. It was Nymeria and they weren’t alone. Close to 20 wolves stood behind them all as large as each other. Nobody spoke as the wolves entered.  
“The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives” She heard Brandon whisper.   
Three figures upon horses led the human party. Beyond them Sansa could see that the Dothraki screamers had formed a walkway for the northerners to walk down into the castle. Jon sat in the middle tall and proud, his heavy furs speckled with snow, his dark eyes Kingly and commanding. On his left was Arya, windswept and frost bitten and on Jon’s right was the most beautiful woman Sansa had ever seen. Even more than Margery Tyrell.  
She was small and muscular; her skin was a light beige but Sansa could tell that it would become paler without the sun constantly present. Her eyes were a deep violet, large and mesmerising. She sat upon the horse like a man despite her long black dress which had been embroidered with dragons. Her hair was what had Sansa staring. It was bright silver and was braided intricately falling down one shoulder. She wore white furs around her shoulder and grey gloves. She emitted a glow which brightened the courtyard of Winterfell. IN that moment, she knew Baelish had been right, Jon intended to marry this woman but she knew it was not for political alliance. She looked to her half-brother and watched his eyes look at the queen longingly, as if he was consumed by her very existence. The North would not forget the girl’s father’s sins as easily as it appeared Jon had done. 

When Jon dismounted Sansa knelt before him, the rest of the household copying all apart from Bran who merely bowed his head.  
“Welcome Home your grace” Sansa said. “I hope your travel was well.”  
“Thank you Sansa it was fast. Thank you for holding the north in my stead.”  
“We are on track and ready for war” Sansa said standing “We have enough food for at least 6 years of winter, but we can push it to 8 years with rationing, all the armour has been designed to battle the cold as well as the dead and training is well underway. Winterfell is prepared your grace.”  
Jon nodded at her smiling “Well we have ten thousand more men, a dire wolf pack and two dragons to add to the preparations. Lady Stark may I introduce you to Queen Daenarys Stormborne, of House Targaryen. She has pledged her armies and dragons to the great war, in return we shall fight beside her to take back her rightful place on the iron throne, if we survive that is.”  
Sansa did not let them see her displeasure about this, she would discuss it with Jon later but for now she curtseyed and said the words her father had said to the last monarch that had visited Winterfell.  
“Winterfell is yours your grace “She said a sense of foreboding rife in her bones.  
The small woman smiled gently she can’t have been much older than Sansa but in her violet eyes Sansa saw her stories of war and battle and living.  
“Shall we begin?” Jon asked, “There is much to discuss”  
“Of course, I shall send for food and we shall discuss the last few months in the great hall.”  
“Aye let us eat and get warm, the queen is not used to such cold, Sansa if you have furs that you lend her”  
Sansa nodded “I shall send for them”  
She led the way to the great hall and glanced briefly at the blood stain still red upon the flag stones. She glared at it as if Little fingers blood still made him to be alive. Jon and Daenarys followed her along with Ser Davos, Arya, a copper coloured woman with thick hair and behind Tyrion Lannister.  
“My Lady Wife” He called and joking smile upon his face. “It has been too long”  
Sansa laughed and bent before the dwarf kissing him on both cheeks “My lord Husband, it has been years.”  
The Targaryen looked confused and Sansa’s brother looked murderous.  
“You two know each other?” Daenarys asked. “You are married.”  
Sansa smirked at the small woman “Aye, yes although you couldn’t call it much of a wedding, our marriage was never consummated. My lord husband was too drunk, and I too cold.”  
Tyrion laughed “A good plan I think, we both got what we wanted in the end. Although rumours do spread that you cheated with me Lady Sansa, I am hurt to my core” He mocked “What becomes of your other lord husband.”  
Sansa smiled coldly and looked to the silver haired queen. “I fed him to his dogs, I watched as they tore flesh from bone, it was somewhat satisfying”  
She was satisfied by the horrified look that crossed the queen’s face. “You did not love your husband?”  
Sansa let out a cold laugh, that was so unlike her she was reminded of Cersei Lannister. “Would you love a man who raped and defiled you, who starved you and murdered your brother?”  
The Targaryen woman looked back, knowing behind her hard eyes. “We have comparable stories Lady Sansa, I suppose we have both done the necessary acts of evil to remain alive.”  
Despite knowing that her family had been enemies to Sansa’s own she could not ignore the fact that the woman before her had maybe shared similar horrors with her. And Sansa trusted her for that.  
“Yes, we must for we are but small women. We must take what we can get” Sansa said.  
“Sometimes” The Queen said smiling dryly “I wish I had been born a man”  
Sansa smiled back “You are not the only one”

The awkward silence pressed in on them until Jon stooped down to touch the blood stain on the floor.  
“What happened here?” He asked gruffly.  
“Another example of doing what is necessary to protect our family. I sentenced Petyr Baelish to die. And so, he died”  
Jon looked taken aback “Not that I mind that he is not around anymore, but what was your reasoning.?”  
“He tried to turn me against Arya, he tried to turn me against you, he told me I should kill Arya and have the lords un name you as king in the north, he told me that you wish to marry Daenarys Targaryen and that your alliance would be powerful so I would need to rally the north behind me to stop you from seizing power. I was stupid enough to believe him at first, but then I remembered my family and Bran told me of how he had turned Catelyn and Lyssa against each other, conspired with Lannister’s to kill father, ow he had sold me to the Bolton’s and then went to Cersei to tell her that she should take Winterfell and name him warden of the north. So, we played him and Arya slit his throat.”  
Shock crossed Jon’s face “Arya did it.”  
Sansa nodded “I am sure you have seen that she is a powerful woman” Sansa looked to Daenarys “DO not betray Jon, or the north, you will have my sister to answer to, and she doesn’t like to play games. She has killed many people, you won’t expect but she will kill you in your sleep, and all your men.”  
“I would never betray Jon” Daenarys whispered. “I could never do that”  
Sansa sat at the table and looked to her brother. “SO, while you have been gone, Arya and Bran have returned, Petyr Baelish is dead and we are prepared for war. What have you been doing?”


	4. Daenerys

Daenarys

Her chambers in Winterfell were welcoming and warm. They sat at the top of the King’s tower a large circular room with the spiral staircase encircling a fire pit. Her bed was comfortable and she had a view of the gods wood. A bath stood next to the window steaming with water. Stark men had delivered her heavy firs and boots for her, gloves and woollen stockings. Wine and fruit had been sent as well as a desk and chair. Missandei had bathed her after a dinner of rabbit stew, black bread and sugared tarts. She had washed the salt out of her hair and the dirt from her nails. She had rubbed oil into her chaffed legs and they had discussed their new-found home and lovers.  
“Lady Sansa is a strong woman” Missandei had commented.   
“Yes, she is, I admire her, I would want someone like that as warden of the north when I take the throne.”  
“But won’t Jon Snow be warden of the north”  
Daenarys had been silent then. “I want Jon Snow by my side.”  
“You mean to marry him” Missandei had said with a knowing look.  
“What gives you that impression” Daenarys had snapped.  
Missandei had smiled then “It was a small boat that we sailed upon, and forgive me your grace, my chambers are next to yours, although I never saw Jon enter your chambers, I knew he was there and that you weren’t discussing politics. “  
They had been silent then for a while and the Missandei had asked slyly. “Does he please you in bed?”  
Dany had smiled “Yes, he does”  
“More than Daario?” She asked.  
Dany had laughed then “OH yes, much more that Daario, Jon holds me like a King holds a queen, he’s a strong man with little words, but he is a talent with his mouth despite his lack of diplomacy”  
The girls laughed together and had drunk wine as the skies had grown dark. Missandei had left her to see Grey worm just as the moon was rising.  
It was hot enough to wear her old shorter night gowns in her chambers then, she pulled out an old white one she had worn in Pentos. She pulled on winter stockings to keep her feet warm and tied the white ribbons just above her knees. Pulling a light blue woollen blanket around her shoulders and pulling her free-flowing hair out of it she sat on the window seat looking down at the cold winter grounds. Out of her trunk she had pulled her tales of Westeros and opened the book about Aegon the conqueror and his two warrior sisters and began to read.  
She did not realise Jon standing there watching her for a while she was too engrossed in the description of Harrenhal and how it had fell to fire and ruin. She did not notice him until she heard the pouring of wine. She looked up from the old book to see him standing in leather breaches and dark shirt.  
“Enjoyable book?” He asked smiling. “What is it?”  
She closed it laying it on her lap. “The story of Aegon the conqueror”  
“Of course, getting some tips?”  
Dany smiled and swung her legs off the seat. “No, it is just interesting, I am the only Targaryen who has ever conquered like this”  
“Like what?” He asked coming closer his eyes traveling up her body.  
“I am conquering with patience, with love, with you Jon Snow, a Stark man a northern man.”  
His eyes melted into hers as he drew closer his fingers rubbing the hem of her night gown. “With Love?” He muttered.  
She looked up into his face “Maybe if I was not a queen and you were not a king and we were not about to meet our ends. I could be just a woman and you a man and I could say that this woman has fallen in love with her man. If we could just be Dany and Jon then I would say to you right now that I Dany am in love with you”  
He looked at her, it was the look he had given her that first night. A look of wonder and look of love.  
“Then let us, for this night just be Jon and Dany, two people in love with each other, tomorrow we can be King and Queen, we can be at war. If we die, we die, but this night Dany, let’s live”  
He kissed her then, his hands seizing her face, his breath hot and heavy. “I am yours Daenarys, now and always, from this day until the end of my days.”  
It was a wedding vow Dany knew. “Say that to me in front of the gods Jon Snow, and we shall marry.”  
He pulled back to look at her his face blank. “You’re not jesting” He muttered almost in surprise.  
Slowly she shook her head.  
“Daenarys, if we survive this I shall marry you, I swear it before all of those damned gods, old, new, fire, death whatever they are.”  
A happiness filled Daenarys that she had never felt before. “To living” She whispered and sunk into a kiss.


	5. Jon

Jon

He woke as the sun rose, reaching across her warm fingers met his. Daenarys slept deeply, her silver hair splayed out on her pillow. She had pushed the furs off her in the night, her white dress had ridden up to her hips and her stocking sheathed legs parted. Her words came back to him from last night a proposal of marriage. Even though Jon liked the idea he knew it could not happen yet, they had too much ahead of them to think of marriage, although Jon thought, the young man rising to the surface of his conscious thoughts, waking up to this woman every day for the rest of his life would not be a chore. She was a beauty and she was kind and she was sweet and she was strong and brave and regal. She was the Queen. But when he lay with her in those nights she was a girl, a beautiful girl who moaned his name and whispered sweet nothings.  
He was interrupted by footsteps, panicking he pulled the furs over Daenarys covering her modesty and tried to locate his own clothes but they were across the room. Hoping that the intruder was a friend he sat up in the bed.  
The last person he expected to enter the queen’s chambers was Samwell Tarly, and yet here he was, panting slightly.  
“Sam” Jon hissed and his friend’s eyes widened when he saw Jon.  
“Jon, I wasn’t expecting you to be- are you even wearing clothes?”  
“What do you think, I’m in bed with a woman!” Jon snapped. Beside him Daenarys stirred.  
“She’s not just a woman Jon, she’s the queen”  
“Really I hadn’t noticed” Jon said sarcastically.  
Panic crossed Sam’s face but he seemed to pull himself together quickly. “I was coming to talk to her about Maester Aemon, I wanted her to know that her ancestor died peacefully, but while you’re here your family wants to breakfast with you, they are already in the hall.”  
“Thank you, I think maybe you would want to wait until she wakes to talk about that, she might be rather alarmed to find you in her chambers.”  
“Aye I agree”  
Jon climbed out of the bed and crossed the room, the bitter cold biting at his bare skin.  
“Is that where they” Sam faltered looking at his scars.  
Jon nodded curtly.  
“I’m sorry” He whispered, “I’m sorry I left you”  
Jon laughed quietly “Sam I’m not, if you had been there they would have killed you and Gilly and little Sam. And I don’t think the lord of light can bring multiple people back from the dead. I think he’s a one man at a time kind of guy.”  
Jon pulled on his clothes and looked to Sam. “Are you coming?” He said and Sam nodded and plodded along behind him.

They had left the central chair empty for him. Fish and bread laden the table along with mead and honey wine. He sat and Arya smirked at him.  
“No time to change from yesterday’s clothes?” She muttered.  
Jon flushed “What’s it to you” He said.  
“Jon if you’re going to fuck the queen of the seven kingdoms you could at least be subtle about it”  
“Arya” Sansa berated “Must you use such profound language”  
Jon laughed she sounded like lady Catelyn.  
“I can’t believe you are laughing about this Jon” Sansa snapped coldly which took Jon by surprise.  
“About what?” Jon asked pulling bread towards him.  
“Maybe her beauty has clouded your senses dear brother, but mine are crystal clear, her father burnt our grandfather and uncle. Her brother kidnapped and raped our aunt!”  
Jon closed his eyes finding a response until suddenly Bran spoke up. “No, he didn’t”  
Sansa’s head snapped around to their youngest brother. “What? He did the mad king burnt- “  
“Yes the mad King Aerys did those things, but Rhaegar never kidnapped and raped aunt Lyanna”  
The tension in room couldn’t be cut with a knife. Jon looked to Bran who just stared at him.  
“She went willingly, she loved him. And he loved her”  
Sansa looked angry “No, she was intended for Robert Baratheon”  
Bran simply nodded “Yes, but she didn’t want to be with him, she only wanted Rhaegar since she was a girl and then when the opportunity came she took it, they rode south and married in a secret ceremony. I saw it and Samwell Tarly, he read about it in the high septons diary.”  
Jon swivelled to his friend. “Really?”  
Sam nodded but he looked sad.  
Arya looked between all of them. “What are you not telling us Bran” She said uncertainly.  
And Bran’s blue eyes bored into Jon’s eyes. “I’ve seen everything Jon, everything in the past everything that is happening now, I saw you talk to father before you parted ways, him telling you that when you next met you would discuss your mother, I saw you north of the wall bending to Manse Rader, I saw you with Ygritte in the cave, the first time you lay with a woman. I saw you die Jon and return. I have seen it all. I have seen your birth, I am the only one who truly knows who you are.”  
“SO, do I Bran, I am Jon Snow” Jon said as if they were playing some kind of joke.  
But bran shook his head. “You are not, that was not the name your father gave you”  
Jon frowned “Yes, it is I was named after Jon Arryn”  
“That name was given to you by Eddard Stark to protect you, to disguise your real identity. You are not my father’s son. The only thing my father ever spoke true to you was that you have Stark blood in your veins. You are maybe the most noble of us all here. Jon, you are the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. You were born in Dorne, and two days later Eddard Stark rode to the tower of Joy to find his half dead sister. “You’ve got to protect him Ned” She had said she had made him promise at her bedside.”  
Jon’s head was reeling, this was too much, the secret he had always wanted to know was too much for him to bear at this moment. He turned to Sam his best friend. “Sam is this true?”  
The Tarly man looked him in the face, his watery eyes sad. “Yes, it is”  
Jon stood bracing himself against the table.  
“You are the crowned prince’s son Jon” Bran continued “You are Aegon Targaryen, the heir to the iron throne”  
The breath did not come to him, it stuck in his throat, his head dizzy, his fingers tingling. He couldn’t be in that room anymore he made to leave form the door behind him, but it was blocked. A woman stood there, her face pale and shocked, her violet eyes full of tears. For Daenarys Targaryen had heard everything and so Jon turned on his heel and ran the other way from the room, from the truth, from everything. He ran through the snow, his only companion his white wolf. He ran out of the gates and into the forest and he knew he would not return.


	6. Sansa

Sansa  
They all saw her, pale in a thick cloak, her hair loose, her eyes shocked.  
“After all this time” She whispered. “All this time I thought I was the last dragon. But he lives, blood of my blood, he has been living here all this time. The blue flower in the ice”  
Sansa did not understand what she was saying. “He does not want this” Sansa said, “He’ll never accept this!”  
She looked at everyone in the room, Arya’s shocked face, Bran’s passive one. Davos looked troubled and Tyrion looked as if the floor had been taken from underneath him. But Daenarys’ face was the worst, the loss on her face, everything that she had worked for fought for in that moment had been taken away. The small woman looked up at her and said quietly “He has no choice. It is his duty”  
Tyrion looked to her “That is all very well but he has just run from the room, and he has not worked for years to be queen you have, you have just as much a claim as he does.”  
“How Can I Tyrion” She said “As you said I cannot bear children, where does the throne go once I am gone. At least with Jon it can go to his cousins. Sansa can be queen or Arya or Bran”  
Sansa looked at her shocked, but of course she was right, Jon had no children and Bran would not take the responsibility. If Jon was to be King, Sansa would be heir.  
“This is not something we should discuss here your grace come let us talk this out, we can come up with a strategy. Then when Jon returns we can speak with him, tell him our strategy.”  
They left then and Sansa was left with her family. She sat back down and sighed. “After all this time” She whispered. “Who knew, none of us ever guessed”  
Arya gulped down ale “No, although I guess it was there all the time, don’t you remember? When I was born they said I looked like Lyanna. I thought because I looked like Jon I was too a bastard, but I was wrong we all were he carries her traits, her dark hair and eyes. At least he is a stark still”  
“What do you think he will do?” Sansa asked.  
“He loves her” Bran said “That is why he ran, he is in the wolf wood with ghost now. He loves her but she is of his blood. Not that that matters.”  
“But King Aegon, the King of the seven kingdoms, he will never want that, but he has to have it.” Sansa said “As she said it is his duty, but he’s no ruler he’s a leader but he has no diplomacy. What would you do in that situation?”  
Arya sat back staring out at the hall. “I would marry her, at least then I could rule with her, shed some of the responsibility.”  
“That would insult her though” Sansa knew the type of woman Daenarys was, being used as a wife would not take well with her.  
“Not if they were equals” Arya shrugged. “They are always saying together to each other, she does not see him as a lord she sees him as a king, even before all of this, could you imagine them ruling together, they would be unstoppable. He’s the greatest swordsman to walk Westeros and she has two fucking dragons. Which he could probably learn to command.”  
Sansa stared out of the window tired. “Well let’s hope he returns soon, the dead are coming and we need our King”


	7. Daenerys

Daenarys

“If he gives up his claim you can still be king” Tyrion was saying as he paced through the room. “Demand he give it up and grant him warden of the north, make him Jon Stark”  
Daenarys sipped her wine tired of all for these strategies. “I can’t legitimise a man who is already legitimate, he is of my house, he is a Targaryen.”  
“A Targaryen who knows nothing of its dynasty of its power of its history, he grew up in the north. How do you know that he shares your ideology?”  
“Because I trust him we are a like “Daenarys said drinking more wine.  
“Your grace with respect I don’t think that that strategy would be wise- “  
“Tyrion I see two possible outcomes, that is if we survive the dead. The first, is as I promised I will take the throne for him, I shall then return to Mereen where I am still queen and reside there and he shall rule Westeros, that way Essos and Westeros are at peace with each other with two Targaryen’s ruling them.”  
Tyrion opened his mouth to respond but Daenarys cut him off. “The second, is simple. Marriage. I knew that I must marry when I came here, but now the tables have turned, a King needs a Queen and what better than a woman who can help him rule, he has no diplomacy I do, I have no battle experience, He does we balance each other out. It would work”

Tyrion sighed “Yes your grace that would work, if he was willing but you can’t just go eloping off, we would need to declare Jon as rightful king first as well as a numerous other things. You can’t just marry the first man you fall in love with”  
“My brother did” She said childishly.  
“Yes” Tyrion said impatience seething through his clenched teeth “But look at what happened to him, dead on a battlefield his wife dead at childbirth. And 25 years of unrest to follow! And you don’t even know whether he would want to marry you, he was brought up in the north where incest is not looked upon as a good thing”  
“It is not incest” Daenarys spat “I am not his sister, the Targaryen’s are not the only family to marry family. You parents were first cousins, Jon’s grandfather and moth were first cousins. Olenna Tyrell married her uncle. Do not preach me on incest when your own siblings produced one of the evilest boy kings ever in Westeros.”  
“How do you know he will want to marry you though” Tyrion asked quietly.   
“Because he said so last night” She whispered.  
“He said what?”” Tyrion spluttered.  
“He said if we survived this he would marry me.”  
“Yes” Tyrion said, “Before he found out that he was your nephew.”  
“I don’t see him like that and I highly doubt that he sees me like that. And plus had the rebellion not happened I would have married him anyway, Viserys always told me I would have.”  
Tyrion sighed defeated and poured more wine looking out at the darkening sky. “Well I hope for your sake he returns from the woods.”   
Daenarys stared out of the window the snow blizzarding and hoped that Tyrion was right. Hoped that her love, blood of her blood would return.


	8. Jon

Jon

The snow was bitterly cold but Jon did not feel it anymore, he sat huddled under the tree ghost by his side. The tears had frozen on his face, his lips blue form the cold but he didn’t care. Let me die he thought let me go back to the cold dark place I was so this could go away. He had never thought things so selfishly in his life but today was the day he did not care. How could he have gone from lying next to a beautiful woman this morning to be huddled alone with only a wolf for company in a small clearing in the forest. He thought about everything his father had ever said to him, but he couldn’t see past the lie, that big lie for he was not Eddard stark’s son he was a stranger’s son, he had royal blood and he had never known. Let me die he thought again as he closed his eyes and seeped into the cold, he could feel it lurking in the corners of his mind, that darkness he craved it, wished for its peace. But the darkness did not come instead uneven sleep.

He dreamt of fire, he stood in the middle of the flames, felt its heat but it did not burn him, it licked his skin for he stood bare, his clothes in cinders upon the ground. IN the distance, he saw a figure and felt the urge to follow it so he did stepping through the ashes towards the figure, as he walked the flames cleared to reveal a blackened hall, larger than any he had seen, the ash fell like snow and upon the steps sat a melted mass of steel and iron, it bubbled hot. Upon it a winter rose lay fresh and cold. Jon picked it up and stared around, the figure stood in the shadows, a hood covering her face but Jon still wished to follow it, he turned from the melted mass that was the iron throne and followed her into a room. The temperature had dropped severely cold winds penetrated the dark space and Jon realised that he was in the crypts of Winterfell all of the northern lords and ladies looking down on him. The figure stood in front of Lady Lyanna’s statue and crouched to retrieve something behind a crumbling stone. It was a key. The figure rose with it and walked forward to place it in his hand and yet he could still not see the figures face but from the figures shape Jon knew it was a woman. She beckoned him to follow her and so he did past the lords with their rusting swords and the end next to Brandon the builder she turned left into a small corridor, at the end was a wooden door.   
“Open it” She whispered. Her voice was soft and kind and northern.  
Jon stepped forward and placed the key in the lock, it clicked and the door swung opened. The room was empty and windowless but in the dim light he saw a large wooden crate ornately carved, the three-headed dragon formed the lock. The woman nodded again and Jon knelt pushing the crate open it was not locked.  
Inside were a few possessions, winter cloaks with the stark Sigel upon it. He took it out, it was a woman’s cloak. Underneath lay a breast plate encrusted with rubies, it had a great hole in it and some rubies were missing. This was his father’s armour, his father’s blood rusted onto it. He lifted it out carefully. Under this were four things. The first a small blanket, it was stained with blood but Jon knew this was the blanket he had been wrapped in at birth. ON the seam was a stitching. A, T. His initials. Aegon Targaryen. The second item was a small silver dragon ring, alike the ones that his siblings had gnawed on as children. A teething ring. He picked the tiny think up and placed it on the blanket. The last two things were the most precious. Two crowns, the first thick and silver and heavy encrusted in Targaryen rubies and stark diamonds. Each spur made to look like dragon flame. At the base of each flame lay a dire wolf and then a dragon and so on and so forth. The second crown was lighter and daintier but it matched its twin but in pale gold, on these amethysts were made to look like winter roses.  
The figure beside him had lowered her hood. Her dark hair matched Jon’s, her eyes the same.  
“Mother” He whispered for this was a dream and he knew that she was beneath the ground.  
“You cannot wish for death my child when your destiny is here” Her hand rested on his shoulder.  
“You are blood of the dragon Aegon, but you have my blood also, you have honour and nobility. Use it for good. This is your crown take it”

“Mother” He whispered tears forming. “I’m scared.”  
Her smile was sweeter than any woman’s. “You are scared to live and not to die, that is true bravery my boy, please for my memory and for your fathers take your rightful place, Have the mind of a dragon but the heart of a wolf”  
“Don’t leave me” Jon cried, he sounded like a boy. She knelt before him smiling again. “I never have Aegon, I am here” She pressed her cold hand to his chest above the scar which ended his first life. “I am always with you in here. And your father is always with you in your mind” Her other hand reached for his face.  
“GO back Aegon, go back and live”  
The cold was coming now he could feel it, the dream was ending and Jon was waking. He knew what to do now. He would live. He would fight. He would rule.


	9. Daenerys

Daenarys

She sat in the window like she had the first night at Winterfell. The sun was starting to rise over the gods wood. Jon had now been gone a day and a night. She had sat all day with Tyrion and Davos trying to work out a strategy after a few hours she had stopped listening and had begun to worry. There was a blizzard outside and Jon was out there in the cold with nothing but ghost to keep him company. She had eaten in silence with Jon’s family all of them staring at her waiting for her to speak, but she didn’t. It wasn’t her place, it wasn’t her home, it wasn’t her decision to make. Her only decision she had made was that she would not take the throne. It was not hers anymore, the gods had blessed her with this man, her blood his blood. They were the last of their ancient house and that was the most important thing. Jon was right he always had been. This life was not about who sat on the iron throne, who was on top, who ruled the country. It was just about living. Living and Love Dany thought.   
She closed her eyes briefly pulling the cloak around her tighter, leaving her vigil for just a moment. Had she left them open she would have seen Jon stumbling back through the snow across the courtyard and down into he crypts, but she did not. She shut her eyes and finally fell into an uneven sleep.  
The next thing she knew was nausea, she awoke still curled up on the stone and her stomach clenched uneasily. She had very little time to reach for the chamber pot before the vomit rose and splattered in the bowl. She panted sweat glistening on her forehead, she reached for water but more vomit rose again. She groaned as more vomit came again and fain until she heard footsteps lightly running up the stairs. Missandei appeared a heavy cloak around her shoulders snow in her hair. She had visited grey worm that evening. When she saw Daenarys on the floor vomiting she rushed to her, dropping the cloak on the floor.  
“Your grace” She gasped. “What is wrong”  
Dany groaned and shrugged her shoulders. “It just happened” She said wiping more vomit off her mouth. “I awoke and the vomit came. I must have eaten something strange”  
“But you can’t have done Daenarys, we all ate the same thing, too much wine?”  
Dany shook her head “I did not drink any”  
Missandei frowned “Then I do not know maybe the cold, would you like for me to call a Maester?”  
“No, it will pass, any news on Jon?”  
Missandei shook her head “No, the men have seen nothing but Quickspear said that he saw wolf prints heading back towards the castle on his guard shift this morning.  
“That’s encouraging at least” She gasped and wretched once more, but nothing more came.  
“Would you like some hot tea, nettle or I could ask after some mint”  
“Nettle please thankyou and can you have a bath drawn?”  
Missandei nodded smiling “Of course your grace” She retreated and Dany pushed herself up against the wall. Daenarys was rarely ill, even when she had been pregnant she had only vomited once after eating horsemeat.  
It was a while before Missandei returned with two northern ladies carrying pales of water.  
She drank the tea as she waited for the bath to be drawn, cursing her shivering and sweating. She changed into a robe, her eyes still casting fervent looks out the window but no brooding figures came walking through the yard, no ghost. She craved Jon’s company but alas she could not always get what she wanted Queen or not.  
The bath was drawn and she sunk into the steaming waters, her stomach immediately feeling better. Behind her Missandei undid her braids, her fingers moving quickly expertly. When they had first met she had been slower but over the years she could do her hair in half an hour. Once her hair was loose Dany laid her head back and let the water be poured over her scalp.  
“How are you feeling?” Missandei asked  
“Slightly better”  
“Would you like me to cancel your privy council meeting?”  
“What is there to discuss we discussed everything under the sun yesterday until the King returns- “  
“The King?” She asked her voice curious.  
Daenarys turned to her “He is the King, no matter what.”  
Missandei’s face gave away nothing she just nodded. “A King who does not want the throne” She muttered.  
Daenarys froze “You think I am wrong to give up my claim?”  
She shook her head “No, I think it is wrong that you would leave him alone to take it, he has no experience in ruling, you do, I agree that marriage is the best move, and it helps that you are in love with him”  
Daenarys sighed “It does, but it is no longer up to me, I cannot command him to marry me, he must make that decision.”  
“Very true, let’s hope that he comes to that decision.”

Missandei left her to bathe and once the water was cold Daenarys got out and dressed in a loose dress and woollen stockings. She wrapped herself in a cloak and sat by the fire. With no council meeting, there was little reason for her to go anywhere, in her heart she wanted to search for Jon but she knew that she would need to give him time. She opened another book and began to read about the fall of Valyria, about Daenys the dreamer. The Targaryen woman whose dreams had come true.  
Food was sent up to her but her stomach was still not ready for it. Tyrion stayed away, Missandei must have told him to leave her be. After a few hours, she reached for some bread and nibbled, it settled well as she read about the terrible volcano that destroyed her ancestral home. Westeros may face the same fate with death. She shuddered at the thought and pulled her feet up under herself.  
She was nearing the end of the book when she heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. She sighed and prepared for a visitor, Tyrion maybe coming to ask her about more damned strategies. She did not turn she was determined to finish this book.  
“Why must you be so damned beautiful” A gruff voice said behind her. A gruff northern voice. A voice that had whispered her name in the fits of passion. She scrambled around the book dropping to the floor. “It would be so much easier if you weren’t so fucking beautiful”.  
“Jon” She whispered.  
He looked a wreck, his cloak was dirty and wet, his hair loose and in tangles, his hands were muddy and bloody. He was shivering with cold.  
“Your freezing you fool” She said and moved towards him her hands reaching for buckles and undoing them. The cloak fell with wet thump and she pulled his sword belt off him. “Of all the places, you could have run to, you run to the woods and stay there for two days”  
He shook his head “I was only in the forest for a day and a night I’ve been down in the crypts, I found some things, I suppose you could say I found myself”  
She looked up into his dark eyes weary of what she might find.  
“What did you find?”  
“I found my father’s crown, and I found my mother’s intended crown, it seemed he planned to overthrow Aerys. He wanted to rule with Lyanna.”  
“His crown, where is it?”  
“IN my chambers, along with his armour.”  
Daenarys did not speak she just continued to take off his wet clothes and boots.  
“I know what my duty is” He said quietly. “I must take my place on the iron throne”  
Daenarys looked at his bare chest her fingers tracing the deep scars.  
His hand grabbed her wrist as she reached the one over his heart. “I cannot do it alone, I need you…Dany. I need you to help me through this, you are the only once I can trust”  
“What are you asking?” She whispered.  
He dropped to the floor. His hands still gripping her wrists. “Be my queen, but please more importantly be my wife”  
She could not speak but she nodded and then duty overtook her. She knelt with him and looked him in the eyes.  
“I Daenarys of house Targaryen do pledge myself and my life to you. My armies, my dragons, my weapons are yours to command. I shall never fail you, I swear it by the blood of old Valyria, I swear it by blood of the first men, I swear it by earth and water, I swear it by bronze and iron, I swear it by ice and fire. I swear this oath to you my king”  
He kissed her then his icy lips crashing onto hers. His bloodied hands seizing her. Before she lost herself, she pulled back. “Jon” She said her lips brushing his. “I can never give you an heir, I am forever sorry, I am sorry that I traded that gift with a witch who made a dead man.”  
“Fuck the witch” He muttered “And fuck the curse, I don’t give a shit. I just want you and whether we die on the battlefield or die in bed when we are grey and old. If we die we die but now let’s just fucking live.”


	10. Davos

Davos

Davos was awoken by a sharp wrapping on the door. He groaned and pulled himself out of the furs and onto the icy stone floor. Wrenching the wooden door open he was faced with an exhausted looking Jon in nothing but breeches and a fur cloak. Subconsciously Davos noticed faint love bites on his shoulder and neck, he wondered whether he had visited Daenarys. He had. There was no other way he would receive such marks.  
“Morning” Jon grumbled “Can you gather the lords and ladies in the great hall, I have an announcement.”  
Davos stomach clenched, he hoped that this decision would not destroy everything they had been trying to build over the past few months. He did feel for the boy though, to have every ideal that he had held dear to just be ripped out from under him, it must have broken something in the young wolf. Looking upon his pale drawn face Davos knew that the revelation hadn’t just broken him, it had crushed him. “You have reached a decision about what you’re going to do”.  
Jon nodded stiffly, his dark eyes growing darker, determination shining through the fear and horror which was so evident upon his battle- scarred face.  
“And Daenarys does she know?”  
Jon nodded again, the corners of his mouth turning up at the sound of her name. “I’ve told her”  
“And?” Davos asked impatiently, he had no time for cryptic words but he knew Jon would not tell him now for fear of being overheard.  
“She agrees it is the best way forward”  
Davos nodded relief flooding through him, if the Queen had agreed then the result of this scandal couldn’t be as catastrophic as he and Tyrion had predicted. “Very well then I shall gather the lords and ladies.”  
Jon smiled “Thankyou” He turned away.  
“Jon” He called. He wanted to assure the boy, he wanted him to know he was not alone. “No matter your decision I will stand by it.”  
Jon turned and grinned “I know, you’re one of the few people I trust”  
Davos laughed, he was once again a man close to a ruler, it was a dangerous and powerful position. “Then, as someone you can trust, I suggest you put some more clothes on”  
He heard a ghost of a chuckle as the young man strode back down the hallway.

Davos stood to the right of the empty seat at the high table. The Hall was packed with grumbling men and women. He noticed Lyanna Mormont sat between Alys Carstark and Ned Umber all of them looking tired but excited. Despite their youth they were the three most loyal supporters of their King, would they still follow him when he told him that he wasn’t fully northern? The doors opened and silence fell but it was not Jon, it was Daenarys followed by Tyrion and Missandei. Some Lords scowled at her, some bobbed their head respectively. She did not join Davos, Sansa, Arya and Bran at the head table she stood below the Deus to the side. That was the first sign. She must be relinquishing her title Davos thought, she would give up everything for a man, it was a heroic act, she would play the martyr in this. Was she doing it for love? Or duty? Both, definitely both, given the grave look on Tyrion’s face. The silence reinstated as Jon strode down the hall, his fists clenched, his face set, longclaw at his side, the hulking firs making his seem larger and taller. IN that moment Davos thought he did not look like the broken boy who had everything taken from him in a second. He looked like a hardened man, he looked like a king.  
He noticed the small glance between Daenarys and Jon as he passed and took his place between Davos and Sansa.  
“Sit please” He commanded and everyone but him sat. Davos saw Jon look at every face in the hall. He was deciding how to start.  
“Thank you for coming “He began. “Three days ago, I was given some very important information from my brother Brandon and my closest friend Samwell Tarley”  
He gestured to both men, Bran at his side, as serene as ever Samwell next to Tormund in the back of the hall his face sweaty with nerves.  
“It concerned my parentage” He said and mutters erupted around the hall. Davos saw Lord Glover sit up straight his eyes suddenly focused. This was a secret that every north man wanted to know, they all wanted to know to whom Eddard Stark had put aside his loyalty and duty.  
“For I am not, despite everyone’s including my own belief, the son of Eddard Stark.”  
The mutters did not return, only silence and shock, many raised eyebrows in disbelief, but no one spoke.  
Jon took in a shaky breath and Davos noticed despite his hands being clenched into fists, they still shook.“I am the son of Lyanna Stark. I was born in Dorne, just as Robert’s rebellion came to an end. She gave me to Eddard Stark at the tower of joy and made him promise to protect me, to never reveal my true identity to anyone. My father- I mean Lord Eddard Stark to this secret to the grave.”  
Many faces looked confused. Lord Manderley stood. “Forgive me your grace but if your mother was Lyanna Stark, who was your father. Was it Robert?”  
A ghost of a smirk flashed across the boy’s face as he looked up. “Wouldn’t that make everything simpler” Jon said. “No, my father was not Robert Baratheon.” He took a big shaky breath and Davos braced himself once again. “My father was Rhaegar Targaryen, crowned prince of the seven kingdoms”  
The eruption of noise of protests were loud and rowdy. Horror struck many faces, for they had been told the lie again and again, Rhaegar’s unspeakable acts of rape towards the northern Lady, it was something that the north remembered, it was something that the north would never forgive.  
Lord Glover stood, walking to the centre of the hall “Your grace” He shouted a grave look upon his face, “House glover pass their apologies that you were conceived under such horrifying circumstances, the north will never forget the treachery of House Targaryen, we respected your mother, she was a true northern wolf”  
Davos noticed out of the corner of his eye Daenarys. Her eyes were filled with tears, they were slandering her own brother after all. They were slandering him for crimes he never committed.  
“Thankyou” Jon shouted above the noise and the hall hushed “For your concern Lord Glover, but they are not necessary, because everything the North has been told has been a lie. Everything I have been told as a boy have been lies. For Lyanna Stark was not kidnapped, nor was she raped. Brandon informs me that he has seen it. Lyanna loved Rhaegar well before the rebellion, his public declaration for her at Harrenhal was meant to be a sign to a close number of Lords that he had annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and planned to overthrow the mad king, and have my mother beside him as queen.”  
The lords looked appalled “But how can this be?” Lord Manderley said.  
Samwell Tarley stepped forward holding a scroll which he passed to Glover. He seized it and unfurled it.  
“This is a copy from High Septon’s personal diary he recorded everything in this diary, from the amount of shits he took to how many steps there were at the citadel. In this is proof of the annulment of marriage to Elia Martell and also the Marriage between Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark which took place in Dorne.”  
He looked up at Jon and Davos knew Jon was letting the Lords reach the same conclusion, he would not press it on them.  
“What the King says is true” Lord Glover said handing the scroll back. “We all know what this means, Robert’s rebellion was a lie, we fought for a liar, we turned against House Targaryen for lies. Eddard Stark took this secret to the grave, for as we all knew when we heard of the bastard of Winterfell nothing quite made sense, Ned Stark was too much of honourable man it was only fitting that he would raise his sister’s son as his own. Lord Eddard Stark protected the identity of his nephew for safety, after the horror that was set upon the other Targaryen children, I can understand that he would not want any harm done to that of his own blood” He drew his sword and pointed it at Jon. “Our King of the north is the rightful King of the Seven Kingdom and House Glover will once again bow to the Dragon.” He dropped to his knees along with the glover contingency.  
“But that leaves a problem Lord Glover” Lord Manderley shouted rising from a bench at the back of the hall. “For our king has kneeled before Daenarys Targaryen.” The man turned to Daenarys his cocked to one side “What is your place in all of this. For the north does not want to shed blood but if you were to get in the way of the rightful King.” He smiled and drew a dagger “Yours would be the first to spatter across the snow”  
“Lord Manderley” Jon barked “Put the dagger away, no blood shall be shed. I cannot ignore the fact that Daenarys has been preparing her whole life to be Queen, she has eloquent diplomacy skills and a vast knowledge of the world, I value her opinion and experience greatly and as we all know the strongest alliances are forged with marriage. I promised to fight these wars with Daenarys, that we would do it together, I intend to rule together.” He gave the silver woman a small smile and she stepped forwards. Jon rounded the table and watched her as she sunk to both knees. She lifted her head to look into the eyes of her betrothes, the eyes of her king.  
“I Daenarys Stormborne of House Targaryen, Queen of Mereen, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, breaker of chains, the unburnt, mother of dragons do hereby relinquish my claim upon the iron throne, upon the seven kingdoms and Westeros. I accept your offer of marriage. I pledge my swords, my spears, my armies and my dragons upon you your grace.” She reached for his hand and kissed it gently. Jon pulled her to her feet.  
“Thankyou” He whispered and she stepped aside. Lord Manderley smiled at Daenarys and sheathed his dagger, this declaration had settled many of the lords whom banged their fists on the table for approval.  
“What is your name then” Lady Alys Carstark asked “All Targaryen’s have Valyrian names, what is yours?”   
Jon looked to the young girl. “My name is Aegon” He said and Davos could tell it was something foreign on his tongue, he did not like the name.  
She gave a sharp nod and then looked to Lyanna Mormont and Ned Umber. They rose as three and approached the King. The smallest among the mighty lords and ladies, but some of the fiercest.  
“We chose you as King in the North because you have Stark blood in you” Lyanna Mormont said her voice ringing through the room “And I am glad, your grace, that you still do, you are the man we chose to lead us, you are the man I choose to sit atop the iron throne and rule these kingdoms.” She knelt “Bear Island stands by King Aegon of House Targaryen and House Stark, sixth of his name, our weapons are yours to command, our people are yours to command, I vow this now and always.” She looked up at Jon and grinned “Let’s hope that when we are done with the dead that Bear Island can show that brother fucking woman upon the throne a good fight. I shall serve you until the end of my days.”  
Davos like many men looked taken aback by such profound language from the small girl, but it was war, Davos remembered and there was no time for manners.  
“I look forward to our strong alliance Lady Mormont.” Jon said and she rose.  
Alys and Ned came forward like they had when they had been pardoned, heads held high. “You gave our house a second chance, you told us that you would not punish a son for his father’s crimes” Ned Umber said, the small boy looking determined. “House Umber and house Carstark will not do the same to House Targaryen, we believe that you and the Queen will rebuild the great dynasty that was house Targaryen and we hope to be beside you when you do.”  
They knelt “We pledge our house and our lives to King Aegon of houses Targaryen and Stark, sixth of his name. Now and Always” They said in unison.  
The look on Jon’s face was that of relief and Davos felt for him, he was proud of the young man. No matter who had sired him, Eddard Stark shone through Jon the most. He valued loyalty and duty and nobility. He would make a good king, despite his reluctance for the role. Davos could see also the burden upon his shoulders, it weighed him down, it would be long road ahead.  
Every lord stepped forward and pledged themselves, once they were done they gave a resounding “Long Live the King” And then to Davos’ surprise, and to Tyrion’s it seemed they turned to Daenarys. “Long live the Queen”.  
Davos sat and watched as the lords filed out preparing for training that morning and battle plans.  
Just as the last lord left Tormund Giantsbane stepped forward.  
He knelt on the floor before Jon and Jon gaped motioning forward to help the wildling up. “Tormund what the fuck are you doing.” He barked.  
“I wasn’t going to kneel in front of those fuckers but I’ll kneel before you now you tiny peckered god. Manse Rayder was too proud and thousands of free folks died, but you are not proud you are honest and I Tormund Giantsbane do pledge the free folk to you, once this shit is over we hope that we can claim some lands and live peacefully beside the southerners.”  
“Of course Tormund you have word” Jon muttered. “The free folk will always be welcomed in the south.”  
He nodded and got to his feet “Good.” He looked to Daenarys mischief glinting in his eyes. “If his pecker does not satisfy you let me know I can find you a real man in my tribe “He winked and guffawed.   
Daenarys raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Davos knew she was amused.  
“Well” Tyrion said “That could have gone a lot worse, might I suggest that you have your wedding sooner rather than later? You have no septons here but we can do it before the old gods and when you two take King’s landing then we can have a proper royal wedding.”  
Davos shut his eyes momentarily, he had never chosen the role of hand of the King but he knew unofficially that he was one. Maybe one day when this was all over he would return home to his wife.


	11. Jon

Jon  
He sat in the chair as everyone spoke about weddings around him and Kings and crowns and new banners and armour and dragons and dire wolves. He was exhausted he had not slept well in the past three days and he still felt frozen to the core. A small hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up into the violet eyes of the woman he loved.  
“You should sleep Jon” Daenarys whispered. “I can distract them while you sneak off.”  
He chuckled quietly and leant his head back against her stomach not caring about people watching. “Can you distract me” He longed for her naked body against his once again, longed to have her scent wash over him.  
She giggled “no because then you won’t sleep, go to your chambers, I will wake you later maybe for dinner, I’ll deal with wedding plans, anything that you want in the wedding?”  
“You” He sighed happily “Naked in my bed” He looked up into her violet eyes smiling blissfully.  
“I’ll make sure to pass that along” She smirked. She patted him on the shoulder “Go on, off to bed” He groaned and rose just as Daenarys turned to Tyrion and Sansa “Are there any flowers in Winterfell at this time, even dried- “  
Jon left quietly, his footing becoming heavier and heavier. Ghost was waiting for him on the bed, his great head rising when he entered. The wolf barked happily and licked his hand. Jon pulled off his clothes and not bothering to dress into night clothes he climbed beneath the cool sheets and furs and nestled into sleep. The first sleep he had had where he did not dream. He went to sleep happy knowing that finally he was accepted. Accepted as King.  
A knocking that was too heavy to be Daenarys awoke him. He groaned and looked out at the window, it was darkening quickly. He must have slept more than 6 hours. The knock came again. “Your Grace?” It was one of his guards.  
“What” He braked.  
“Pardon me your grace” The voice came through the door. “But Jamie Lannister is here, and I was sent to get you, there has been a complication. Please sire, they are in the great hall.”  
“I’ll be there in a minute” Jon groaned and heaved himself from under ghost and the furs. He dressed again and ran his hands through his hair trying to tame the unruly mess. Giving up he splashed some icy water on his face, picked up longclaw and strode down the great hall.  
He was met with tension and anger. ON either side of his chair stood Daenarys and Sansa both looking equally as dangerous. Arya stood in the corner dagger twirling between her fingers. Davos and Tyrion stood together both looking as though they had been punched in the stomach. Varys stood stoically beside them, he had never seen the eunuch surprised but this was a first rare occasion. In the middle of the hall stood Jamie Lannister and the sellsword Bronn. Behind them Brienne of Tarth and Podrick. The first thing he noticed was that Jamie was not wearing Lannister armour and his hand was covered in a riding glove, the second was that he looked forlorn and slightly scared. Jon could not blame him, Daenarys was giving him the same look she had given Tyrion before she had ridden off to burn the Lannister army. If Jamie was not careful he would meet the same fate.  
As he entered everyone bar Sansa and Dany looked around. Davos and Tyrion bowed both muttering your grace. Jon took his place between his sister and his wife to be, his hand gliding across her back he was pleased that it made her visibly relax even slightly.  
“You do not wear your houses armour Lannister” He said calmly. “Why is that?”  
Jamie opened his mouth to speak but Bronn took his words. “There’s been a bit of a complication regarding that”  
Jon raised his eyebrow, what could possibly be complicated this time. “Explain” He said stiffly.  
“I have abandoned my house” Jamie muttered.  
Jon let out a bark of a laugh, this was funny, this was a funny joke. He did not know much about the Kingslayer, but everything Sansa and Tyrion had told him proved that abandoning his house would be the very last thing he would do. “How will you lead your army into battle if you have abandoned your house?”  
“I won’t be” Lannister muttered.  
Anger rose in Jon like fire but he clenched his fists and leant on the table. “And why not, forgive me if I’m wrong but your sister made a truce, she said she was sending her armies north, and yet here you are claiming you have abandoned your house and there is no army at your back”  
“That’s where the complication comes in” Bronn interjected.  
“And why is that?” Jon asked looking to the man. “Truces are very easy to keep Lannister, we have not burnt King’s landing down, we have not moved on the throne. See, really not that fucking difficult. Daenarys didn’t even fly her dragons here” He motioned to his frozen fiancée. She was surely about to do something dangerous and impulsive, Jon would need to step in quickly.  
Jamie let out a sigh “I know, and I was there in King’s landing making plans for the expedition north, I was there doing it and then she, then she”  
“Then she what” Jon spat “What did your sister do exactly.” The worst was coming true. Not that it mattered, he knew they could flatten the Lannister army easily, but with the dead approaching imminently , getting rid of a few lions would become somewhat harder. He thought back the haste in which Cersei had returned, the way she had arrogantly proclaimed her armies, telling them that they should remember her gesture of good will.Jon knew he had been played but he wanted the explanation. He motioned for the knight to continue  
“She called it off, told me that I was not to send them north, told me to let the dead deal with all of you.”  
It took everything Jon had to not lose his temper, the same could not be said for Daenarys, she was practically snarling in the Kingslayer’s face.   
“Go on” Jon hissed.  
“I tried to tell her that no matter who wins the great war they would come down and kill us all. She would not listen to me she said that we would rule, she would rule with me and our child. I told her either the dead win and they have 10,000 men more to come and kill us or the north wins and we burn where we stand. But then she told me, she told me that Euron Greyjoy had not returned to Pyke. He had sailed to Essos. To ferry the golden company back to Westeros that they would protect her, that she had bought them with the Tyrrell’s gold. 40,000 men.”  
A Look passed between Varys and Ser Jorah a look of relief, which was strange, Jon would question them later about it, but for now he knew that the golden company would pose a problem, but now was not the time to think about the throne. He turned to the Kingslayer.   
“So that leaves us with you Jamie” Jon continued. “What shall we do with the man who continues to break oaths. To the man who pushed my brother from a tower rendering him paralysed. To the man who put a sword through his king’s back. I could send your head back to your sister that would leave a message but I doubt she would care that much. but why would I waste such an ample fighter.”  
Sansa turned to him in shock and anger “Jon this man destroyed our family. This man is the reason Bran can no longer walk, the reason my mother and our brother are dead”  
He looked to her “no, he isn’t. His sister destroyed our family, Petyr Baelish destroyed our family this man was just a bystander.”  
“I want his head” She hissed and he saw Daenarys nod in approval.  
Jon looked at her “Not yet” He hissed back.  
“Lannister, I give you one chance only, pledge your sword to my family, to the starks and help us through these wars. Once we are finished we shall ride to kings landing and I will burn your sister where she stands.” He paused looking at the shocked look on Davos’ face. He sighed “ You say that she is pregnant?”  
Jamie nodded fervently. Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “ I will not kill innocent children. If she is still pregnant by the time we get there she shall be my prisoner. Once she has birthed the babe you shall sail to Essos and live in exile, you shall never return, if you do you shall meet the same fate as your sister”  
“Comfortably you will live in exile comfortably” Tyrion interjected “I shall give you money brother.”  
Jon smiled sarcastically “See your brother shall finance you, you can even live in a nice house with your child, swear this to me and you shall have my word of your safe passage to Essos.”  
Jamie Lannister looked at him contemplating this offer.  
“Put it this way Lannister, if you don’t I shall leave you to the mercy of my sisters and my future wife, they have become quite proficient in getting rid of enemies, why only the other week Sansa fed her husband to his hounds and what did you do Arya?” He turned to his smallest sister.  
She smiled “I murdered Walder Frey’s sons, put their remains in a pie, fed the pie to Walder Frey and then killed him, I then poisoned his whole house”  
The man name Bronn looked at her incredulously. “I was told a faceless man did that”  
“Exactly” She smiled at him.  
“And you know what my future wife is capable of, I believe you were present when she roasted your army alive”

Bronn looked to his friend a small look of terror upon his face, at least this man, Jon thought, was intelligent. “Take it you idiot. It’s your best bet” He muttered  
Jamie sighed and drew his sword. He knelt “I pledge myself to house Stark, I shall fight beside them in every war, in the understanding that once my oath has been fulfilled I can travel safely to Essos with my child.”  
“Granted” Sansa said. “And you Bronn?”  
The man shrugged his shoulders “I’m a sellsword my lady, as long as I have roof over my head a woman in my bed and gold in my pocket my sword is yours.”  
Sansa reached in her pocket for a small sack. She threw it before him “Down payment, more shall follow, did the Lannister’s give you that castle yet?”  
He shook his head.   
“I married a Bolton that said Bolton now lies beneath the ground, the dread fort it mine by right, if you fight well I shall find you a wife and give it to you “  
Bronn bowed deeply “I look forward to it.”  
“Davos show these men to rooms in the library tower, then return we must have a council meeting.”  
“Yes your grace”  
He turned to Arya “Watch Lannister please, I still don’t trust him, he can lead training with you and Brienne”  
Arya nodded and disappeared. Sansa was looking at him angrily.  
“What? You think I was too soft on him?”  
She nodded “His family terrorised me for four years Jon, I’m not going to easily forget that.”  
“I know” He said softly. “But we are not them, we must give him this chance if he breaks it, then you can have your retribution.”  
“You promise?”  
He nodded “I swear”  
She smiled and looked to Daenarys “Come your grace I have finished your dress, we must see if it fits you.” 

Daenarys did not return with Sansa, nor did Arya so the men supped alone, Jon discussed battle plans with Davos, Jorah and Grey worm, that was until Tyrion burst in his arms full of wine carafes.  
“Gentlemen, your grace now is not the time for battle plans, this man weds tomorrow we must show him a good night!”  
The men around him laughed “Oh yes” Davos said. “For tomorrow this cub becomes a wolf! A man!”  
“I thought King Jon has already bedded her Grace” Grey worm said stoically.  
“Yes” Tyrion said, “But we can pretend that he hasn’t!” He pushed more wine into Jon’s hand.  
“Tonight, we talk of maidens who we have bedded before! I remember my wedding night!” He said smirking “To your sister!” He laughed and hopped up on a chair.  
“You laid with Lady Stark?” Gendry asked.  
He shook his head laughing “No, I did not, although Joffrey tried to insist upon a bedding ceremony. I told him I would cut off his cock.”  
They laughed. “Might have improved the bastard” Jon muttered over his wine  
“And what about you Gendry” Davos asked. “Apart from your rowing and hammering, have you ever bedded a lady?”  
Jon laughed and clapped Gendry on the shoulder “Yes do tell”  
“A couple, some of them whores, you know Ross? She is from the north she came down to King’s landing.”  
Jon nodded “She’s got red hair?”  
Gendry nodded “You’ve been with her?”  
Jon nodded “When I was younger, didn’t do much though I was 13 at the time Robb and Theon bought her for my name day”  
Davos and Tyrion guffawed. “What a grand present” Tyrion said. “Anyway, Gendry you were saying that you have bedded women, anyone you want to bed here?”  
Jon saw Gendry go red. “There’s maybe one but I don’t think she would want to”  
“Why not boy” Tormund said “Get her nice a wet and then bury your cock in her I’m sure she’ll like it once she sees your bollocks. Who is this maiden?”  
Gendry glanced at Jon nervously and Jon thought he knew who. “If Sansa says no don’t be offended, she does not take well to men after what she’s been through” He said quietly. Tyrion nodded gravely.  
“It’s not Lady Stark your grace.”  
Tormund’s eyes lit up “You want the smaller one, she’s feisty, I’ve seen her fight, very skill full, spends lots of time with my dear Brienne”  
Jon looked at Gendry anger rising.  
“Forgive me your grace” He said. “But at least you know that she’ll cut my cock off long before you get to me”  
Jon grinned “Aye she would” They laughed together.  
“What about you unsullied” Tormund asked “How do you do it? Have you done it with a woman?”  
Grey worm sipped his wine. “I have done it yes”  
Tyrion’s head snapped to him “With Missandei?”  
He nodded curtly. Tyrion gasped. “Please we need copious details. How do the unsullied make love?”  
“We use our mouths and hands” He whispered.  
“And it satisfies her?” Tyrion asked.  
Grey shrugged “It seems to!”  
Tormund grinned and drank more ale “You are not the only one who is good with mouths, oh the stories I heard about our king”  
Jon felt himself go red. He did not need to know how Tormund knew his most intimate details.  
“What stories wildling” Davos asked looking thoroughly interested. Jon downed more wine, letting his head go fuzzy. He would be able to live through this embarrassment sober.  
“I heard his former wife Ygritte. -“  
“She wasn’t my wife-“ Jon muttered a pang in his heart clattering like the clang of swords.   
“She was by our terms King Crow, you stole her, fucked her and returned her, she was your wife.”  
“Who was Ygritte then?” Gendry asked. Jon felt the sadness return to his heart, he had not thought of her for a long time.  
“She was a fierce warrior “Tormund said sadly. “Hair kissed by fire, she was of my tribe, she made Jon break his vows and he apparently gave her what you southerners call the Lord’s kiss, she wouldn’t stop talking about him, talking about fucking him and then killing him. He left us you see and she planted an arrow next to his heart.”  
Gasps erupted around the table.  
“Where is she now” Tyrion asked.  
“Dead” Jon said. “A boy who later stabbed me shot her with an arrow, she died in my arms, I burnt her beyond the wall.”  
Understanding flooded Davos’ face.  
“I am sorry your grace “Grey worm said. “But I hope the Queen makes you happy.”  
Jon nodded “She does very much”  
There was silence for a while until Bronn raised his glass “To lost love, and to the King and his new wife”  
They all raised their glasses and drank.  
“Now” Bronn continued smacking his lips “If you wanna know how to please a woman, talk to mister podrick payne, Tyrion bought him the three best whores in King’s landing, sent him with the gold and he came back and gave tyrion back the gold!”  
Tyrion laughed “We thought they had refused him or he didn’t want, on the contrary my friends” He pointed to pod who sat at the end of the table his face red. “ The whores liked him so much they gave him their cunts for free!”  
All the mens went wide and Jon had to say he was impressed with the squire. 

Hours later, filled with wine Jon stumbled back to his chambers where ghost sat by the fire. He sat down on the chair looking into the flames. Tomorrow he would marry, tomorrow he would have a wife, a queen and his fate as King would be sealed. A soft knock reached the door and Jon stumbled to the door “Coming” He slurred. He opened the door and leant against the stone. “Dany” He muttered.  
She smiled up at him, her hair loose, in her nightgown and furs. “You are drunk” She said pointedly.  
“You shouldn’t be here” He muttered, feeling his cock throb slightly. Even inebriated he still yearned for her.  
“And whys that?” She asked ducking under his arm and looking around the room.  
He turned and leant against more of the wall. “S, Bad luck, to have bride in your bed before she’s your bride”  
She smirked “I just came to say goodnight, I hear the boys got you drunk and you talked about women all night”  
“Aye” He said, “Did you know” He said stumbling towards her, she rushed and held him steady “That Podrick Payne has a magic cock”  
She laughed incredulously “No I did not”  
He nodded which made his head spin “Aye, and Gendry fucking Waters wants to fuck my little sister”  
“Sansa?” She asked her eyes alight with gossip.  
“No, Arya, he wants to fuck Arya!” She moved him over to the bed where he sat. She knelt before him  
“What you doing?” He slurred.  
“Getting your boots off, now hold still”  
His hand reached for her hair “I told him Dany that if he hurts my sister, that she would cut off his cock and I would rip off his head”  
Dany giggled quietly. “I’m sure you will” She pulled off one boot and then the other and then moved to remove his armoured breast plate.  
“I won’t be this drunk tomorrow I promise Dany”  
She smiled sweetly at him which made his heart melt “I know you won’t, come on you, in bed, you need sleep”  
She pulled back the furs and Jon crawled under them. She sat on the mattress her hand cupping his face.  
“I love you Dany” He slurred and he thought it was a tick of the light but tears flooded her violet eyes.  
“I love you too Jon” She leant forward to kiss his forward and Jon was consumed in the scent of rose and argon and fire. It was beautiful. “Sleep well my King, tomorrow I shall join you”  
He hummed quietly “That would be nice”  
She stood pulling her furs tighter around her and left the room not before patting ghost on the head. Jon fell into a dizzy sleep the darkness surrounding him. The happiness engulfing his heart, he would be her husband tomorrow.


	12. Arya

Arya  
“He said what?” She asked as Sansa pulled at her hair. The queen sat before her giggling, wrapped in a silk blanket. “He said that Podrick Payne has a magic cock and that Gendry wants to bed you Arya”  
Arya flushed red, she could hit that damned bull, only a fool would let something escape so easily under the influence of alcohol. “Surely not, Jon must have been very drunk.” She gasped for sansa had moved to her corset and began to tighten it. She hated the thing but Sansa had insisted on Arya dressing well for their brother’s wedding. It was a pretty dress but Arya did not care much for it, the colour reminded her of the thing Tywin Lannister had made her wear.  
“He was he could barely walk I had to get his boots off and put him bed, it was quite amusing.” Daenarys continued placing a silver pin in her hair.  
They sat in the queen’s chambers. The women of winterfell as Arya liked to call them, The Queen, Sansa, Missandei and Gilly. They had broken their fast together and then had gone to the sept to pray to the seven gods to bless Daenarys and Jon. Arya found it amusing how Daenarys was completely bored by the prospect of praying, Jon had told her that Daenarys was not much of a religious woman and that the only faith she had had been in herself. When they had knelt in the sept Arya had opened an eye to see Daenarys looking around the must stone room.  
“not looking for the blessing of the seven?” Arya had whispered.  
Daenarys had smiled and shook her head. “No, I am sure the old gods will suffice, and what of you arya, why do you only pretend to pray to the seven?”  
Arya had let out a small chuckle then. “I do not follow the seven. There is only one god.”  
Daenarys had frowned asking who he was.  
Arya had stared straight at her smirking and had said “His name is death.”  
Daenarys had not said much else to her, but Arya could see why Jon liked her. She was beautiful in all her ways, but she was also intelligent, she was loyal and she knew what she wanted and she hid nothing. Arya had heard the rumours that she was baron, that the last time she birthed a child it had been scaled and bloodied. She had heard the rumours that Daenarys had murded her own brother and suffocated her late husband, that she had burnt the sacred temple in Vaes Dothrak. Arya admired her, she was not afraid to get her hands dirty, she was afraid of what others thought, she would make a good queen, at least Arya was prepared to follow her.  
“There” Sansa said patting Arya’s shoulders “All done, you now look acceptably lady like”  
Arya rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror, her hair was up in braids which joined at the nape of her neck. The dress accentuated her small curves and high collarbone, she touched the necklace she wore, it had been her aunt Lyanna’s, she had been gifted it as a child by her father. A simple silver necklace with a dire wolf pendant. She felt Daenarys’ eyes on her and turned.  
“Jon says that the north men compare you to lady Lyanna” She said quietly.  
Arya nodded “I suppose, we have the same colourings”  
“Father was so happy when she had Lyanna’s colourings” Sansa said smiling. “All his children had been red headed and blue eyed and then arya comes along screaming murder through winterfell.”  
“He used to say that I shared her wolf blood, that I was ferocious as her”  
Daenarys smiled “Jon has it, the blood of the wolf, I see it when he’s fighting”.  
Arya smiled “Jon is the greatest swordsman in Westeros, I think it’s more than wolf blood which spurs him on, they say Rhaegar was a fiersome warrior, that he was an excellent killer”  
The Queen laughed softly “That’s what my brother Viserys used to say to me, that he was the best killer, but I have heard other stories, he used to enjoy music, and books, I don’t think he wanted ot be King, but I think he knew he must be, It’s a shame he never made it”  
“He lives through his son” Sansa said. “Jon is much a dragon as he is wolf, he has a terrible temper, he used to get scolded for it when we were young, if anyone called him bastard or offended him or slandered our father, his rage would last for days, maybe that was the Targaryen in him”  
Arya shook her head “No, I don’t see much of Targaryen in him, I see the north and Father, he is as much like Father than any of us, even Robb, Jon understands duty, he values loyalty and he is as honourable if not more honourable than father, Father wouldn’t have let Jamie Lannister live, he wouldn’t have let the wildlings south of the wall, he wouldn’t have gone to dragonstone, Jon did those things, I think he will make a good King, he has compassion and understanding regardless of who you are.”  
In the corner Missandei smiled “You are well matched your grace” She said. “You are both alike and unalike, it will make for good balance”  
Daenarys smiled at her friend “Thankyou, Lady Gilly, where is you child?” She asked turning to the wildling girl who was tightening her skirts.  
“Samwell has him, he is getting ready with Jon, I um mean the King” She blushed realising her mistake. Arya smiled at her  
“Don’t worry, we’re not used to it either, Honestly if you had told me 10 years ago that Jon was going to become King of the Seven Kingdoms I would have slapped you in the face, I still can’t believe father kept it from us, even from our mother, she was always so cruel to him-“  
“No, she wasn’t” Sansa protested, Arya guffawed “She hated Jon, had she known who he really was maybe she would have been kinder.”  
“What was your mother like” Daenarys asked her hands folding in her lap.  
“She was beautiful” Arya and Sansa said simultaneously. “She looked like Sansa” Arya finished. “She was a strong woman too, when little finger sent the assassin to kill our little brother she held onto the knife, let her hands go bloody before bran’s dire wolf mauled him to death. She also was with Robb all through the war.”  
“The Bolton’s killed her” Daenarys uttered sadly.  
The stark girls nodded. “Aye, slit her throat” Arya said, “Our brother’s dire wolf’s head was sewn onto his corpse by the Frey’s” She added darkly.  
Horror filled the queen’s face along with her hand maidens and Gilly’s  
Daenarys reached for Arya’s hand. “I am so sorry, I can’t comprehend what it must be like losing a brother you love so much”  
Sansa frowned at her “Didn’t you lose your brother?”  
The queen’s features grew hard “I lost him long before he died” She muttered. “My brother was not a kind man, he had the Targaryen madness like my father, they called him the beggar king, he sold our mothers crown for gold, I remember I was so angry with him it had been a beautiful crown and pale gold. He sold me to Khal Drogo. He was mad and he had to die”  
Arya understood this of course. She asked a question that had long burned in her head “Forgive me your grace but what happens if you become mad, like your father and brother.”  
She looked at Arya, her violet eyes calculating a look of complete understanding upon her face. “Lord Varys knows what to do if that happens.”  
Arya’s stomach clenched “What will he do?”  
Daenarys smiled “He will kill me, that is how I know that he is loyal, if the time comes that I am as mad as my father then he will kill me in whatever way he deems appropriate”  
“Does Jon know of this?”  
She shook her head smiling sadly “He never will”


	13. Jon

Jon

Jon awoke not remembering how he got to bed, his head was reeling and his stomach nauseous. He groaned and reached for the jug of water on his side table. He gulped its icy contents down quickly. He looked out the window the sky was bright and sunny and then he remembered the day. It was his wedding day. IN a few hours, he would be in the gods wood watching his wife come towards him. He looked down into the courtyard, the sun made the snow glitter like diamonds, no one was training in the yard today, servants were wrapping holly around the wooden pylons. They were hanging banners of stark and Targaryen. Beyond the walls of Winterfell, he saw Dothraki dancing around fires singing and drinking. The wildlings had joined them along with the unsullied. He saw Gendry and Bronn counting barrels of ale and wine. Behind him Ghost wined he wanted to be let out, Jon crossed the room his head pounding and opened the door, Ghost ran quickly from the room. There was a knock and Jon’s new appointed squire entered. It was Ned Umbers cousin, a boy of 14, Jorrey.  
“I was told to bring you food your grace and to run a bath for you”  
“Thanks, Jorrey” He said and lay back on his bed waiting for the boy to be finished. Jorrey placed the food on his side table. It was fruit tarts, bacon and fresh bread. Jon ate them hungrily glad for something to soak up the alcohol in his stomach.  
“Your grace, what would you like to wear for this day?”  
Jon looked to the young boy. “What should I wear?”  
The boy looked confused and opened a trunk. “You have a lot of leather and armour”  
“Not really suitable for a wedding “Jon laughed.  
He rummaged further and brought forward a deep red tunic the colour of wine it was embroidered in bronze. It had been Eddard’s, his father’s. Jon nodded “I’ll wear that with my furs. How long do we have?”  
“2 hours your grace, when the sun sets the ceremony will begin.”  
“Thank you Jorrey, you may leave me now, I’ll call if I need you again.”  
Jorrey exited and Jon pulled off his shirt and breaches and slipped into the hot water of the bath. He scrubbed the dirt from his nails, lathered soap to his hair and washed his face. The water was welcoming it sharpened his senses. Once he was clean he rubbed oil on his beard and his neck. He combed his hair and tied it back like he always had, securing it with leather. His mind wondered to Dany, she must be getting ready he wondered what she would wear. Jon had only seen her in clothes befitting of riding a dragon. She always wore breeches under her jackets, always a linen undershirt. The first time he had seen her in a dress was her night dress, the short one with the woollen stockings. It had been a shapeless thing but Jon had loved it.  
He pulled on a linen shirt and breeches. He picked up the doublet, there were bronze dire wolves embroidered into it. He fastened it across his chest and stood in the mirror, he rarely wore red it looked strange, after so many years of wearing black. He called for Jorrey then to secure leather sleeves over his shirt. He did so in silence but then said “Are you nervous your grace?”  
Jon smiled “Very”  
“She is very beautiful, your queen. Everyone talks about her hair”  
“Aye her hair is quite something” Jon muttered remembering the way it felt in his hands, it was soft and warm and silky.  
“Would you like your sword sire?”  
Jon nodded and Jorrey fastened it. Jon stared at himself in the mirror. The clothes he wore made himself look like a king. The fur, the silk, the velvet, he felt out of place looking so clean, he was used to grime on his face and under his nails, his was used to seeing the way his battle scars gleamed beneath sweat and blood and dirt, but today they looked faded, he looked younger, he looked his age. The crimson sun cut across his face and he heard Ghost in the forest howling for the moon to rise, it was time.  
“Jorrey, make sure my chambers are prepared nicely for the queen, fruit and wine, and change the linen and furs”  
“Yes your grace!” The boy bowed. Jon pulled on gloves and strode from his room, thinking that that would be the last time he looked in the mirror an unmarried man. He wished Ned was here to give him words of advise, but his surrogate father had not married for love, if he had he would have married Ashara Dayne, he married for duty. Jon would be one of the few men to marry for love. He wished his mother was here now he knew her face and her name, he wished she was here to watch him have his day of happiness. He wished Robb was here to stand beside him as his brother and his friend, he missed Robb the most, if he had lived Jon would have had a niece or nephew, he could have named them his heir if Daenarys was correct about being barren. He was sure Robb would make some gest, he would have clapped Jon on the shoulder and they would have walked to the Gods wood together but alas they were all gone, they would not see him marry the love of his life. Samwell stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to wrestle little Sam into a fur cloak, which the two-year-old was not happy about at all. At his footsteps Sam looked up.  
“Wow, Jon you look…. I have never seen you wear anything but armour and leathers.”  
Jon laughed “Trust me, I very rarely wear such finery”  
“It suits you” Sam said finally fastening the cloak to the boy.  
“Gilly left you in charge, did she?”  
Samwell rolled his eyes. “Yes, your sister convinced her to get ready with them, I think she made Gilly a dress”  
Jon nodded staring down at the small child who had begun to whimper. He reached down and tickled the child like he used to do with Rickon. Little Sam giggled in delight. Jon lifted him up into the air, a slight pang in his heart, but he was determined that the witch was wrong, he would maybe hold his son like this one day, little Robb, yes he would name him for his brother. Jon stopped his thought train, despite the occasion it was not the time to think about naming children. There were still wars to be won.  
“You’ll have some of your own one day” Sam said smiling.  
Jon shook his head “Daenarys says she can’t bear children, says a witch cursed her”  
Sam looked sceptically at him but Jon shrugged “I know it sounds like folly, but I’m beginning to believe more in these things you know since there are 100 thousand dead men walking towards us, and I am you know alive.”  
“Fair point but that could only prove that curses can be broken” Sam said, Jon handed Sam back to him.  
“Do you see him as your own?” He asked, the boy bore no resemblance to Sam, he was fair haired where Sam was dark.  
Sam nodded “Yes, and well he’ll have a little brother or sister own the way soon.”  
Jon blinked confused. “What?”  
“Didn’t I tell you? I suppose after everything I kind of forgot. Gilly is pregnant again! My house will continue its line now” He smiled sadly and Jon knew why he was sad.  
“She gave them a choice” Jon said quietly.  
Sam nodded “She, did, it was a fair choice at that, my father was too proud and my brother too stupid, even my mother understands. I’ve already vowed that I will be better than my father, whatever my child wants to be I will make damned well sure that I support that.”  
Jon smiled and clapped him on the shoulder “I’m sure you will, I don’t doubt you”  
“Come on let’s get you married” Sam sat the child on his hip and they walked outside to the Gods wood.  
Only the generals of the unsullied and the blood riders attended the ceremony. They crowded the forest, with wildlings amongst them. Towards the Weirwood tree were the lords and ladies dressed in furs and fineries. Davos stood in front of the Weirwood tree. Sansa, Bran and Arya to his right. He was astonished to see Arya in a dress, she looked quite pretty and he saw Gendry staring at her, he caught Jon’s eye and smiled embarassed. ON the left of the tree was Tyrion, Missandei, wrapped in dark furs, gold wrapped through her hair, Lord Varys and Grey worm. Jorah must be giving her away, Jon thought. As he walked passed people bowed and curtseyed. He reached Davos and Davos grinned. “Never thought I would see you so clean”  
Jon laughed “Well I have to bathe at least once a year.”  
They laughed and he went to stand next to his siblings. Sansa wore a gown of deep purple, a white fur draped over her shoulder. She smiled at him and hugged him. “I’m so glad we can all be here together, the last of the pack”  
Jon held her tightly “Aye, father would be proud.”  
“He would, wish it was him conducting the ceremony.”  
Jon nodded “Me too”  
He turned to Arya. “Look at you! You look like a- “  
“Don’t say it” She growled. “Just because I was forced against my will into a damned corset it does not make me a lady.” She pulled her skirts aside to reveal needle and the dagger tucked against her hip.  
Jon laughed “Make sure you take those off when Gendry comes hunting, that wouldn’t be comfortable.”  
“I was told you threated to have his head if he tried” She said exasperated.  
He shrugged his shoulders “You’re a grown woman you can decide who joins you in bed.”  
She nodded proudly “Damn right your grace, now turn around you damned fool here comes your bride.” She pushed him round and Jon was dumbstruck.  
In the distance came two figures, one obviously Jorah the other the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As she walked closer Jon got to look at more of her. Her silvery hair was braided through a wreath of winter roses, leaving her neck and shoulders bare bar some white fur to keep her warm. Her dress flowed ivory, it matched the snow beneath her. It looked tight at the waist and her breasts swelled. Dany’s smile was so radiant Jon was almost blinded. It took all of his self-control to not reach for her when she came before him and Davos said the words. He wasn’t even paying attention to them, all he saw and heard was Daenarys.  
“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection”  
He removed his cloak and placed it over her shoulders, as he fastened it against her chest Jon felt her beating heart, pumping fast, she was nervous. He smiled at her trying to calm her.  
“DO you Aegon of House Targaryen and House Stark, Jon Snow of House stark, swear before the old gods, of winter and summer, of death and life of ice and fire to protect and cherish this woman through sickness and health, now and always?”  
“Now and Always” He whispered not taking his eyes off Daenarys.  
Her hands were placed in his and they were bound.   
“Do you Daenarys of House Targaryen swear before the old gods, of winter and summer, of death and life, of ice and fire, to cherish and obey this man though sickness and health, now and always?”  
“Now and Always” She whispered, her voice ringing through the open clearing.  
“Then it is known” Davos said. “Before the old gods, that these two beings are now one. May their houses be joined and may the old gods bless their royal blood in their years of reign to come.”  
The crowd applauded but Jon still only had eyes for Dany. His lips caught hers, the warmth of them coursing through his body. The fire she had ignited on their first night together was ever burning and it strengthened that night before the old gods.


End file.
